knights_of_ashfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Contrivance System (D20)
The Contrivance System is a D20 system designed to help simulate combat situations during RP events. It was originally developed for use in the Dark Dreams Incident and Dead Hand Protocol campaigns, but since then, we have decided to adopt it for our own daily use. How We Roll The Contrivance System operates very simply. Players in a party are called upon by the DM to /roll 20, which is called a Combat Roll. Any applicable bonuses or penalties are added to the results of that roll (roll value), and then the results are checked against a simple table: The players then individually emote their results according to their RP style: 2 DMG to gnoll chief Sir Placeholder summons fire, and with a series of crisp gestures, sends bolts of it sailing toward the chief. Two strike, searing and singing the beastman! After everyone has emoted, the Dungeon Master calls the end of the round and the beginning of the next--often by using the Ready Check function. Players may choose to heal rather than dealing damage; the amount healed is equal to the amount of damage that would have been dealt. Alternatively, a DM can call for a "Hazard Roll", in which the players attempt to avoid damage or a status effect by rolling higher than a set threshold. During a Hazard Roll, players may not deal damage to enemy targets (unless the DM decides to permit it). Kill Shots are a third type of roll used in combat. This is a standard roll of 100, with the highest (or sometimes lowest) roll getting to freely emote the final disposition of an enemy. This roll is called by the DM and only by the DM. Players begin with 5 HP, though that amount can be increased by sinking experience points into a Specialization. Certain abilities can also grant points of Absorption. Status Effects There are a handful of status effects that can be imposed upon players. Absorption Absorption differs from HP, in that HP can be restored by healing. Absorption, once consumed, is gone. Stun A stunned player is made unable to roll for the next round. If the next roll is a Combat Roll, the DM can choose to require the stunned character to roll against taking damage, but the stunned character cannot deal damage. If the next roll is a Hazard Roll, the player cannot avoid damage or status effect; they will automatically fail their Hazard Roll. Knockout When a player reaches 0 HP, they are considered "knocked out". If they are healed by an ally before the end of the next round, they regain consciousness and may resume rolling in the subsequent round. If they are not, they are ineligible for combat for the rest of the event. Last Stand A knocked-out player may choose to forego a revival and carry out a Last Stand. At 0 HP (or if they must leave the event early), they may choose to reach down deep and find one last wellspring of strength. The player then may distribute 4 damage or healing accordingly. A player who has carried out a Last Stand may not rejoin combat for the rest of the evening. Abilities One of the key features of our guild's D20 system is Abilities. We value our players' individual style and input, so we extend that to the combat system in an effort to give you as much control as possible over your character's actions and outcomes. Abilities are essentially designed to be improvements on your character's normal performance, or overrides to be used at the player's discretion. They are granted by rank, to reflect the character's growth and increasing expertise. Opportunist Regardless of rank or other abilities, all players begin an event with two charges of Opportunist. Using a charge of Opportunist doubles your roll value, which may be done for any roll except for Kill Shots. Use it wisely; you only get two per event! Standard Abilities Standard Abilities are available to anyone. Armsmen and Knights Bachelor may select one Standard Ability from the below chart; upon becoming a Squire, they may choose a second: Standard Abilities are designed and described so that anyone using them should be able to plausibly emote as whatever class they're playing. Mages can use shields to grant absorption rather than healing, for instance. Prestige Abilities When you are knighted (Knight Militant or Knight-Sergeant), you will receive one Prestige Ability. These are powerful abilities designed to represent the sort of legendary acts your character would be able to perform, and are customized to your character. On a functional level, they are intended to be game changers, and if used well, can mean the difference between victory and annihilation. In pCurrent Prestige Abilities include: Specializations See the article on Specializations. Character Sheets A bit hard to keep track of everything? Fear not! Here is a handy template so that you can have all your character's information in one place. Feel free to print it, make a copy in Google Docs...whatever you need! (It's not mandatory, just a tool; if you have a better system, use it and share it!) A completed example here. The Most Important Thing... ...is to have fun! If you're not having fun, we're doing it wrong. Category:RP Guide Category:D20 Category:FAQ